Spicy rendition
by thinkthoughts
Summary: Sometimes a bastard may really be just a bastard. SasukeXSakura. One-shot.


It was around one in the afternoon when a certain fuchsia hair girl found herself in the midst of a project that was due for submission in three hours.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!!!!!" She screamed, immediately gaining attention from her blonde hair girlfriend.

"Chill Sakura, you've still got three more hours."

"Hell it ain't enough when I'm still so far away from it. I mean shit I've still got my story boarding, and I'm not done with the sketches, then the scanning then alignment, then…"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Now just shut it and get on with your work."

Staring at her pink head friend, she was at disbelief at brink of hysterics. And Sakura was not one anybody would like to mess with.

"Gosh, anyway I'm gonna get some lunch with Naruto and Sasuke. Want any?"

"Huh… Errm… Erm, just get me some potato salad."

"Ok." Registered the blonde girl as she made her way.

"Don't forget the wasabi!" Sakura immediately shouted after, as she remembered her favourite distinct flavor, and instantly felt a little better while being behind time.

-x-

"Hey guys, you mind helping Sakura get her potato salad. I need to go to the washroom."

"No worries Ino-chan." The young male reassured her in a loud voice, gaining immediate attention from all within 5 feet radius, and causing the Yamanaka to wince.

"Tsk. Shut up dobe. She can perfectly hear you." Growled the dark hair teen beside him.

"Whatever teme. You're just jealous cos you can't shout as loud as I can." Naruto retorted, only to earn a glare from said man, and a roll of eyes from Ino.

"Whatever, you two can argue all you like, but just remember to add wasabi in her salad. I'll see you guys in the studio."

"Alrighty."

"Hn."

-x-

"Here's your potato salad Sakura-chan." The boisterous young man sang, only to earn no response from the object of attention.

Ino who had returned before the guys simply instructed for him to leave it by her desk as she sight glance her stressed out friend.

-x-

It was after the two hectic hours and submission did the pinkette finally took a breather. Glancing at her food, she beamed brightly.

'Finally chow-time.' "Thanks guys." She called over to the two who were seating next to her, much thankful for the food despite its lack of warmth. 'It's ok, sald tastes well cold too.'

Well, that was until she opened up the container to found a huge blob of green.

"What the fuck!" She shouted, instantly grabbing the attention of her friends. "What the hell is this?!" her expression was in state of perplex.

"Er, wasabi?" Offered the sun-kissed male.

"Hell, that's a whole lot of fucking wasabi!" Her angry tone faltering into whimpers.

"Gawd, what happened?" She was still in disbelief how any sane person would eat all of it, despite her being a wasabi fan.

"Well, Ino-chan only told us you wanted it, she didn't state how much… So… " Naruto explained as he scratch the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh, heh, sorry Sakura-chan."

"Tsk, at least you'll get your satisfying fill of wasabi. You know, you got two choices – to eat or not to eat." The Uchiha simply shrugged it off, causing Sakura to twitch in anger.

"Damn you guys." Looking at the food once again, she heard her stomach growled. Picking on her salad, and with a pout, she began to eat bit by bit.

After a couple of times, she was already choking on the spiciness. Thankfully for Ino who had the brains unlike the guys, had offered her water.

But alas, it wasn't enough to put off the fire as the rosette began sweltering, beads of perspiration forming on her forehead.

By the time she consumed two thirds of her meal, Sakura could take it no longer, and was screaming inwardly for water. But it was no bother to hide it as her suffering blatantly showed on her face which was of bright crimson, causing a clash of colour against her hair. Her viridian orbs were widened, as though it was on the edge of bursting.

Ino had to admit, it was sure a scary sight.

-x-

Still drowning cups of water, Sakura was so sure she was about to puke soon. She was still heaving from the spiciness when a tall form appeared in front of her.

Glancing upwards she noticed Sasuke, still wearing a stoic expression like always.

'Gawd, doesn't he even knows how to care for a friend? Fucking bastard.'

Well, so she thought, until said man pulled her up and crash his lips against hers.

Almost like heaven, he had distracted her conscious from the unnerving taste in her lips, replacing it with fresh mint and sweetness from his previous consumption of mints.

Sakura swooned as the ebony hair man continued to ravish her lips, deepening the kiss.

As though by magic, she no longer tasted the spiciness, nothing at all but the tast of the obsidian-eyed male. 'Maybe he wasn't such a bastard after all.'

-x-

"You know, teme really is a teme." Naruto commented while shaking his head in bewilderment as he watch his two friends pulled on a public display at the corner of the room.

"A real fucking teme."

"And why is that so?" Inquired the blonde girl, her neatly trimmed eyebrow rose. It was unusual for Naruto to, well… Insult yet look at him with a sense of admiration? She wasn't sure, but it felt so.

"He was the one who plopped in the whole bloody lot of wasabi."

* * *

**A/N: How's it? Funny, not?**

**Just a onebit from somewhere out there. Heh. Well, hope you guys had like it.**

**And whilst SMOKESCREEN is on hold for academic reasons, I'll probably continue to plop in a one-shot or two.**

**Ja matte.**


End file.
